Many electronic devices or systems, such as computers, tablets, and digital televisions, include components (e.g., integrated circuit chips) located on a circuit board. The components may communicate with each other using signals that can carry data. The signals are usually transmitted on conductive lines, such as metal-based traces, on the circuit board. As technology advances, some electrical components transmit data from one component (e.g., a transmitter) to another component (e.g., a receiver) at a relatively high data rate (e.g., 2 Gigabits per second or higher). In some data transfer schemes, a receiver captures transmitted data based on timing of a clock signal (or multiple clock signals) generated by the receiver. In such data capturing schemes, many receivers have clock and data recovery (CDR) circuitry to control timing of the clock signal to ensure that the data is accurately captured. Some of these receivers also have extra circuitry to calibrate the timing of the clock signal. However, drawbacks introduced by such extra circuitry in some of these receivers may be difficult to avoid.